Is Revenge worth more than Anything?
by AnchorV
Summary: Lauren was so confused between her love for Bo or her revenge on Bo. What would worth much to her. Could she see it crystal clear?
1. Chapter 1

Is Revenge worth more than Everything?

An Intro to the beautiful heartbreaker

"And why on this Earth I must help you?" . Lauren scolded Rainer . "Because this is a big deal dear . Together we can make this Succubus's legacy fallen . You, my dear must help me , Because this is what our father wants before he died three years ago". Lauren shocked , yet she knows the truth that Isabeau has nothing to do with her father's dead . It was her mother Aife , that's caused her father's death .

Present day …

Bo went to jog at park . Suddenly she saw something under the bench . It was a puppy . Bo smiled and went to the bench to took the puppy . "Hi cutie , where's your owner ? Are you hungry ? Let's go grab something to eat ". Then she left with the puppy and go at a store nearby . She bought the puppy a sausage and two slice of bread . The puppy was full .

She bring the puppy to her home . She was planning to give the puppy at his owner when the puppy was completely heal . The puppy was injured at his left leg . Bo go to a vet to check on the puppy at the evening .

"Since when do you have a dog Bo?" . Nina was asking Bo about the puppy . Bo is laughing . "It's not a dog Nina . It's still a puppy . It's not mine . I found it at park while I was jogging ". Nina just nod her head . "Well, the puppy is doing well, his leg will completely healing after one week . Oh ! and by the way , I am free tonight . Wanna go grab a dinner at the Dahl ? My treat ". Nina was one of Bo's fans . But unfortunately , Bo only looks her as a friend . "Well, it's looks like I still got some problems to solve tonight , next time ? Sorry . Then Bo walks out from the clinic .

It's not about a relationship , But there's something that makes Bo hold out for a relationship . Yet, she's still waiting for a miracle for her in life . She lost everything since her mom, Aife left her when she was 10 years old .

Flashbacks …

"Mommy don't go . I am scared . Mommy please stay " . The little girl beg her . But the woman kept walking to the red car in front of their house . "Trick, please take care of Bo . I have to go for a while . It's dangerous to keep Bo with me , she can be killed by those jerk . I can't risk that . It's enough when I lost my son , Evan . Can you please do that for me ? I'll come back . I promise ". The day she was left at Trick's house , she was completely changed . She have lost her trust to love .

Presents …

One week later …

Bo's POV (Point Of View)

"C'mere puppy ! let's go find your owner ". Bo went to the park at the same spot she found the puppy . Suddenly she was collided to a beautiful blond . "I'm sorry " . Her voice was so cute . Bo was smiling ."It's okay , my fault ". Suddenly the puppy barks out . Bo was down to earth again after lost herself for a sec to the unknown girl . "Luccas! Oh my Gosh ! I thought you were dead " . The girl suddenly chirped out when she saw the puppy ."Is that yours?" . Bo ask her . "Yes , his name is Luccas . Where did you found my puppy ?" Lauren's turns to ask Bo . " I found that puppy under a park's bench one week ago . I bring him to home coz he was injured at his leg . I'm sorry it took so long to give you your Luccas ". Bo smile at her .

"Nope , it's alright . By the way , My name is Lauren. I am a doctor . What's yours ?". Lauren suddenly introduced herself . Bo was stunned . "Hello ? Earth to you ? " Lauren wave at Bo's face . "I .. uhmm .. the name is Bo .. Isabeau". Bo was stuttering . Did I just stuttered ? Oh boy ! I am ashamed . How can I stuttered ? What was this girl doing to me ? Wait! Did I just fallen for this girl . OMG ! I gotta tell Trick about this . Definitely !

"Well , I think I gotta go now . Wanna grab a drinks at Dahl later ? I could give you the tastes of the best wine ever ! I know the owner . He was my grandpa " . Bo was offering the best opportunity to test the best wine ever at Dahl . "Sure . Anytime . You can come to my work's place . It was nearby this park ". Lauren eyes was glittering when she hear Bo was asking her to go out with her .

"See you later Lauren ". Bo smiled and wave her hand to Lauren while she went to continued her jog to her home . That girl really beat down her façade towards love . After she went to her home , she went to her bathroom and take a showers .

Lauren's POV

"Already did my task . And guess what ? She also asking me to go at Dahl to grab a drink . Maybe I can dig about Aife there . But this girl is so innocent . I could see her eyes was warm . She is nothing to do with anything you said before . How could a cold-hearted become a sweet innocent girl ?" . Lauren was pushing off her brother . "Make sure you don't fell in love towards her, sis . Remember ! We were doing this for dad's death . If we don't do it , then , who is going to do this for dad ? He's nothing but sweet and kind man . They've took the only person who loved us more than mom . Please sister , I beg you . Do not ever fall for her . You'll get hurt when this plan was over . So please just forget it ". Lauren end-up her called with Rainer because she knew Rainer would get angry if she told him the truth .

"knock .. knock ! .." . Someone's knocking the door . "Coming !" Lauren shouts . When she open the door , she saw the girl she used to love before , Nadia . "What do you want ? " , Lauren snarls . "I .. uhmm ,, can I come in ?" Nadia asked . "No . I have no time for your excuses again . Can you please get over it ? We're not together anymore . So please stop disturbing me . I'm get sick of this . Goodbye". Lauren swing up the door direct to Nadia's face . Nadia was shocked.

Lauren was sighing of frustration . Ever since Nadia come back from the Evony's place , she was changed . Turns out , Nadia was cheated on her with Evony . So Lauren make a decision to broke up with her and focus on taking a revenge for her father's death .

Bo's POV

"Trick .. Trick !" . Bo runs into the Dahl . Trick was shocked . "What it is Bo ? Are you hurt ? " . Trick was stuttering . "No Trick . I'm just fine . But ! I've got to tell you this . Before I told you this , Where the hell is Kenz ? I've not seen her about one week or less . Where did she go ?" . Bo asked Trick about the short girl . "I don't know . Maybe she's at Hale's . So, what are you going to tell me about ?". Trick was curious . "Oh right . There's a blond girl that I've met at the park . Her name is Lauren . She's so beautiful . I've got a really strange feeling deep inside me . But I've barely known her ". Bo's eyes was glistening while she told Trick about Lauren.

"So , this girl, Lauren . How did you met with her ? . Trick also showed some enthusiasm about this girl . "Oh . I found a puppy under a bench while I went for jog at park . So I took care of the puppy for a week because the puppy was injured at his leg . But turns out , while I went back to the park this morning , I was collided with her, Lauren . She was chirped out when she found her puppy with me . And you're not gonna believe this . I was stuttered when she asked me my name . What the heck . ". Bo was laughed with Trick when someone comes in to the building . It was Tamsin the Valkyrie . "Hi Trick . Uh, and hello Bo the succubus . So ? have you thought of my offer ? I only have eyes for the beautiful girl , y'know . " . Tamsin smirked at her . "Thanks, but no thanks". Bo rolled out her eyes . There's so many girl and men who's always trying to get in Bo's pant including Dyson the wolf .

It was not so surprising . Since Bo is so beautiful just like a blossom flower in the middle of summer . Her body was so scattered . Her face was so beautiful . She had her mom's nose an lips that's can caught anybody's attention and could make every men and woman averted twice towards her face. She looked alike her mother . But it's not all about sex . She wants an honest and warmth relationship . The real one . It was not too much , Bo hope she could get one with this girl , Lauren . But one thing that she didn't know , Lauren was so full of surprise .

….

To Be continued ..

So ? How's my story ? I need a review . All the mistakes are mine . I'm sorry , English is not my first language . Hope you like it . I've got the plot in my head , But I need a big help on doing the conflict parts . I'm not doing well at the conflict part . lol ..Review please .. This is my first story by the way . All of the characters are not mine . I've decided to make Lauren having the bad character . I don't think there will be someone as fit as Rainer to be her partner in crime . lol .

Fall for the Beautiful Heartbreaker

"Bo ! Wake up ! We've got a guest . Bo!" . Kenzi suddenly burst into her room and wake her up . "What is it Kenz ! I'm still want to sleep . I'm exhausted . You left me all alone yesterday . I have to clean up this house by myself" . Bo mumbled . "Bo ! Hurry up , get your ass off this bed . Lauren's waiting outside ." . What ?! Did I just heard Lauren's name ? But how did she knows my address . I don't think I've ever mentioned it to her ? "Wait a sec " . Bo jumped out of her bed and run towards the bathroom . Kenzi just stunned there . "What the hell is goin on with my Bo-bo ?" Kenzi smiled .

"Hi Lauren!" Bo greeted her with a big smile on her face . "Hi to you too sleepy-head". Lauren smiled towards Bo's silliness. "So ? Why did you suddenly showed up here by all of sudden ?" Bo asked straight to Lauren . One more fact about Bo , she's just like Kenzi . Always straight to the point . "Oh ! Nothing . I was just swing by when I saw something that caught off my attention . Luccas suddenly barks when he saw this house . Firstly, I was having a little doubt that Luccas was just only fooled me . But turns out , he recognized this house ." Lauren was answering Bo's question . "Oh right . A dog always have a long-term memories . Now I get it . So , I guess this is our chance to grab a drink at Dahl , Wanna join me ? " Bo asked Lauren .

"Of course . Let's go " . Lauren suddenly chirped out again . Bo only smiled to the blond girl . I hope she's the one . Bo make the way towards the door and before they get going , Bo was wearing a tight black jean and a white shirt also her boot with her hair was tie as a ponytail also she wear a boot . She was so breath taking . Lauren was stunned there . "Earth to Lauren! Hey , Let's go " . Bo grab Lauren by the hand and start make a walk to The Dahl . The Luccas was left with Kenzi at home . Kenzi only can sighed in defeat when the puppy are running towards her.

Lauren's POV

OMG ! This strange feeling is urging inside me again . What should I do ? I've never felt like this when I was with Nadia . Is this a sign or something ? How comes I can't ignore this ? God please help me . This is for dad . Ugh! I hate this feeling . Rainer ! You'd better help me out from this situation or you'll be dead ! . I'm thinking that maybe I was started to fall for this sweet girl . Beside she's just a lay-down for a while . No worries , it's just a normal feeling . Make it as usually , just about sex without love . Yeah , You could do that . It will works .

While At the Dahl …

"Bo, may I go to toilet for a while ? excuse me " . Lauren excuses herself and start walking to the toilet . While at the toilet , Lauren starts make a call to Rainer. "Hi Lo . So how's the updates ? " Rainer greeted Lauren . "You ass-hole .. you'd better help me out of this situation . I already fell hard toward this succubus .. you'd better start make a moves or you'll regret it ." Lauren warned Rainer . "Don't need to worry Lo . It's just took another eight months to find a way to kill her ". Rainer smirked . Lauren was so happy , but somehow she also feel something horrible when she hear the word 'killed' . It's like ripped her soul out of her body . She starts doubt her mission . Then, she ended the call and go out to find Bo .

"Why did you took so long ? . c'mere Lo , I've got something for you " Bo grabs Lauren hand and put Lauren on a chair near the stage ."I'll sing a song for you" Bo's is going crazy for this girl for sure .

…

The best thing bout tonight ,

That we're not fighting,

Could it be that we haven't been this way before ,

I know you don't think,

That I'm trying,

I know you wearin' thin down to the core,

But hold your breath,

Because tonight will be the night,

That I will fall for you,

Over again,

Don't make me change my mind,

Or I won't live to see another day,

I swear it's true,

Because a girl like you ,

Is impossible to find,

You're impossible to find.

This is not,

What I intended,

I always swore to you,

I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger,

I may have failed,

But I have love you from the starts ,

Oh,

But hold your breath,

Because tonight will be the night ,

That I will for you,

Over again,

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day,

I swear it's true,

Because a girl like you is impossible to find,

It is impossible ,

So breath in so deep,

Breath me in ,

I'm yours to keep,

And hold onto your words,

Cause talk is cheap ,

And remember me tonight,

When you're asleep,

Because tonight will be the night ,

That I will fall for you,

Over again,

Don't make me change my mind,

Or I won't live to see another day,

I swear it's true,

Because a girl like you is impossible to find,

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,

Over again,

Don't make me change my mind,

Or I won't live to see another day,

I swear it's true,

Because a girl like you is impossible to find,

You're impossible to find.

…

Lauren's POV

Oh boy . I swear I'm not crying . It is so beautiful . She sang the song from the bottom of her heart . I can feel the aura's still glowing surrounding me . It is so scary . I'm scared to the death . How will I accept the truth. That I'm actually fell hard on this girl ? It's hurt me a lot . God I'm begging you please help me to not falling for this girl . At least not her .

No One's POV

Trick was so happy by seeing his granddaughter is doing well. He's always want the best for his family . Aife was his only daughter and he knows her more than the others . He knows Aife would never hurt anyone . Yet , he knows that Aife is not the caused to the death of the Lewis about 14 years ago .

He never knows that since that day, there is an unpredictable event will happen and could take his granddaughter's life . But somehow, He's having a bad feeling about the girl, Lauren . His first instinct when he heard that name , is to investigate this girl. His mind keep recalling something he couldn't remember. Who is Lauren actually ? Is she really dangerous to us ? to Bo? I need to find out about this girl .

As Bo finished up her song , she looks at Lauren . "Would you go on a date with me tonight . I don't want to rush you up . So I'm just gonna slow the things down . It's that okay with you Lo ?" . How can I control this feeling if she keep saying the sweetest things to me ? Lauren just nodded and smiling . Bo's smile is beaming again . With Lauren , she is confident that she can feel loved again . But who knows that her fate isn't like that .

Lauren was start to feel confused . At the first , she thought that she can handle it easily as she was cold as a stone after Nadia cheated on her . But turns out , she was wrong . Bo is a kind , caring , innocent and the sweetest person she ever met in her whole entire life . How can an innocent , kind , caring and a sweet person like her could be a killer to her father ? Who knows the truth ?

She is really doubting herself now . Whether she can carry on this mission or it will goes wrong . But she gotta have to . Rainer has no one he can depends now except his idiot people , Ben and Beary . Those guys always failed to carry on whether a small nor a big mission like this . So Rainer have to ask her a favour to help him grant their father's demand .

….

So ? What do you think of it ? Wanna conflict ? Well , I can handle it . I just need a few review . Then I'll finish this story ASAP .. okay? Well, it's obvious Lauren is start to fell hard towards Bo . But ? Is their love will go on this together or will Bo leave after she discover the truth ? To Be Continued …

"


	2. Chapter 2

No One's POV

"Hi Lo? A penny for your thought?" Bo was slightly confuse with Lauren's mode. She suddenly feels like unwelcomed. Lauren was shocked. "I'm sorry Bo, I need to go back now." Bo was taken a little aback. "Oh, it's okay Lo. I'll pick you up at six at here." Lauren is just leaving without saying anything. Bo was confused. "What the hell did I do to her? Why did she suddenly seems like she's upset towards me?" Bo stunned.

Trick saw the incident and approaching Bo. "Maybe she's just a little tired. That's all Bo. Now, don't stress out your mind." Bo only can nodded her head. "I just want to head back to home. Goodbye pops."

Lauren's POV

What did I've done? I can't do this. This is my mission. I have to end this mission for dad. Rainer you brat! You are the one who drag me to this shit. I know. I just call him ask him to solve this shit earlier.

I cannot lie. I am not expert at this. I'm done with fooling around with my feeling. I definitely starts to fall for her. Why am I thinking like this? Where is this brainless brat?! Lauren, calm down. Ysabeau is not a big deal. All you need is just to solve this shit to take a revenge on your dad's death. So you can move on. Move aside you feelings. You don't need to fall again.

Bo's POV

Why did Lauren suddenly act like that? Did I've done something wrong? I can't help with this guiltiness feelings. I need to meet her. Wait! You can meet her later. You have a date, remember. Don't be bother with it Bo. Just trying to relax. Don't be too uptight. It can ruins her moods. I try to settle down for a while.

I'd better get ready. It will be bad if keep your woman waiting, isn't it right? Be such a gentlewoman. Well, I've to admitted, that's word kind of weird.

Bo headed to her bathroom to take a bath. Well, it's been a long of stressful day for both of them. Bo seems so insecure after Lauren decide to ditch her at Dahl. She seems pretty moody. Poor Bo can't see it crystal clear. Lauren also comes pretty undone when Bo decided to pour her heart into the song.

It makes Lauren's heart sink whenever she think about them. She starts to fall for Bo. But the biggest problem is their mission is to breaks Bo's heart and her life. She start to thinks that it was doesn't make any sense. It was Bo's mother who killed her father not Bo. She even barely had memories about her own mother.

Bo drives her truck to Dahl. When she arrives, she saw Lauren standing by the door in a blue blouse matched with black skinny jean. She looks insanely breath-taking. Bo was stunned.

"Uhm, hi Lauren? You look beautiful." There's some hesitation in her voice. Lauren suddenly smile towards Bo. "You're not bad as yourself." Bo smiled but still feel hesitate. She looks so insecure. She looks like thinking and worried about something. Lauren can feel her. "Bo? You're thinking too loud." Bo suddenly lift up her head, "So, do you like Italian?" Lauren nodded and smile. They leave the place as soon Bo ask Lauren and them both agreed to go to Italian.

While at the Italian, they both are busy enjoying their dinner. They ate in silently romantic situation. Bo's phone was suddenly ringing. It makes Lauren startled a little. "Sorry, I want to answer my phone. Just a sec". Bo was apologising softly then she off to toilet.

"You'd better have a very good reason for calling me in the middle of my dinner's date." It was Kenzi on the phone. "I'm sorry Bo. But it was Tamsin. She got up her and looks like she was very angry." "What did she want there? How the hell did she know our address? I never give her any." "I'm sorry, maybe it was slipped out my tongue while at Dahl earlier." "You what?! Did you realise that she could kill me anytime she want now? I am dead" Kenzi chuckled, "Relax Bo, I'll try to talk with her, I'm sorry for interrupt you." Bo inhale. "It's okay Kenz. Listen, I've got to go or else, she will angry and not willing to go on date anymore with me." "I understand, Go get her girl!" Bo thanked and off her phone.

"So Bo, what about that call?" Lauren ask without any intention to know. But of course Bo do not realise it. She just answered it with a really big smile on her face. "Uh, it's nothing. Just Kenzi asking about us." She smiled.

Lauren's POV

How can she be too idiot too realise it. Doesn't she realise that I wasn't sincere asking her? Bo was there just keep smiling to me. What is this woman? A robot? Doesn't she heard the way I talk to her? I really need to work this out or else I'll be ended up by fall on her. I can't and I won't. Gaah! This all is Rainer's fault. He is the one who will took responsible on it. Well, he'd better or I'll cut his head.

"Well Bo. Are you ready to move on the next place?" Well, she'd better said yes. "Uhm. Sure Lauren. So where are we up next?" "Nah, we'll just off to near pub. I need to clear my mind for a while before tomorrow." Bo was a little curious. "What about tomorrow?" Did she forget? Uh, well, I forgot that I haven't tell her what my job is. "Just forget it Bo. Nothing important." Bo still looks so damn curious. "Nothing doesn't important about you Lauren. Come on spill it out now." What the heck? Well it's have been proved that Ysabeau is a charmer.

"Well Bo, I have a life too, you know?" Well damn me, she was down a little when I'm saying that. "Not that what I mean Bo, sorry?" She just pouting. I have to admit it. She's kinda cute when she's pouting like a baby. "It's okay, just let's move on. Don't want to waste the times, right?" She then starts to stand and off to the counter then pay the bills.

"Shall we go miss?" Well, she don't look at me anymore. Shit, I'm the one who messed up this whole fake date, at least for me. What am I supposed to do? Damn you big suck brain Lauren. Now you gotta think how in the earth you're gonna make it up to her. Then we off toward her truck.

"Bo?" she still don't look at me. "Please look at me?" She just look at me for a second then she look back on the road. "What Lauren. I'm driving now." Her tone was too cold. There's no warmness. "Bo? I'm sorry? It's just I have a plan tomorrow." She just keep quiet. "Bo? Please don't shut me down? Okay I promise I'll make it up to you." Now I've got her attention.

She just smiled. "How?" What? Now I had to think a plan to make it up for her?! "Uh. I don't know. How about a second date?" She was smiling. Widely. Oh my God. I think I'm gonna die. Now I had to go on a second date with her. Tell me. How am I gonna not fall into this charmer if we are going on a second date? If this one I was nearly fall onto her? Oh shot.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry guys. But I had to stop writing this story for a while. It'll be complete by the end of this year. It just I'm a lil bit busy right now with my study. So I just update this chap, to, y'know, just so you know. ~XOXO


End file.
